Friends Forever
by Hearts Angel
Summary: The tamers all split up after the D-Reaper and the Parasimon incidents. But what will happen when a new evil challenges them. Takato and Rika are sent to the digidestined world. How will their team cope. chap. 3 up. please r+r * Rukato *
1. Reunion

Chapter1:Reunion  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own digimon(characters,etc.)  
  
Me: Yipee! I finally got my first Rukato started. Not only that it's my first fic ever.^-^  
  
Rika: Well what are you waiting for roll it.  
  
  
  
  
  
"I can't believe they're back",Takato thought happily while rushing to see Guilmon.It had been one week since he had saved Rika from Parasimon and two weeks since he had saved Jeri from the D-Reaper.They had all thought that all the evil was gone . But they were all wrong ,very wrong .  
  
"Guilmon, you in here boy?"Takato asked.  
  
"Over here Takatomon" Guilmon hollered.Takato sweatdropped "And to think even after everything we've been through he still calls me Takatomon"  
  
"What is it boy?" Takato asked wondering what could be that important.  
  
"I smell a digimon nearby." Guilmon responded his eyes dilated.  
  
"I wonder who it could be. And I thought this was all over, when it might only be the beggining" Takato thought while running to the digital field that had appeared .  
  
*****************  
  
"I can't believe I actually agreed to do this"Rika thought. The day before she had agreed to do a photo shoot because she knew it would make her grandma happy. So there she was standing there in a dress while the camera took pictures. And every few minutes her mom would say something about how pretty she was. The cameraman would say that she would get many boyfriends with the pictures.And Rika would just roll her eyes and mutter "whatever".And when they were finally finished.  
  
"Finally, I thought I was going to die in there.I mean how stupid is ,"Pretend the camera is your boyfriend."  
  
"I thought you did well Rika " Renamon said as she appeared next to Rika.  
  
"Thanks Renamon" Rika said  
  
Then all of a sudden Renamon's fur started to stand straight up.  
  
"Renamon what's wrong?" Rika asked worried about her partner.  
  
"There's a digimon nearby"Renamon said.  
  
"A digimon I thought they were all gone. Well good thing that Renamon's here."Rika thought while changing into her 'Tamer clothes' as she liked to call them and ran out the door.  
  
*****************  
  
Henry had just exited his apartment with Terriermon;their destination was Shinjuku park .Henry wanted to go because he had to ask Takato a question. Terriermon to escape the torture Suzie might have gave him. But on their way there his digivice reacted sensing a digimon nearby.  
  
"Well what are we waiting for? Let's get a move on Henry" Terriermon exclaimed.  
  
"Terriermon!"Henry said, bopping Terriermon on the head.  
  
"Hey what was that for?"Terriermon asked.  
  
" Nevermind that come on."Henry said as he broke into a run.  
  
" Momantai Henry, we'll be on time" Terriermon said .  
  
"I sure hope you're right Terriermon,I sure hope you're right" Henry thought before entering the digital field.  
  
*****************  
  
Takato,Rika and Henry all entered the digital field at the same time.All ready to battle.  
  
"Takato,Rika what are you two doing here?"Henry asked.  
  
"I should be asking the same question to you too " Rika replied .  
  
"Hang on we're all tamers and all here for the same reason"Takato said answering both of their questions.  
  
Suddenly they hear laughing in the background. It is none other than....  
  
*****************  
  
To be continued.on the next adventure of 'Friends Forever'  
  
Me:Cliffhanger time .  
  
Rika: And why exactly did you stop?  
  
Me:It makes it more interesting.^.^  
  
Rika: Whatever. But you better get me and my gogglehead together soon.  
  
Me: Don't worry I will. Oh ya and before I forget Rukato Forever! 


	2. A New Evil

Chapter 2: A New Evil  
  
  
  
Disclaimer(once again): I do not own digimon (characters etc.)  
  
Me: Hey everybody I'm back. And thanks to the poeple who reviewed.  
  
Rika:About time don't ya think*Tapping foot impatiently*  
  
Me: I guess.  
  
*Takato comes out of nowhere*  
  
Takato:Alright then, let's roll it.  
  
*****************  
  
  
  
Suddenly they hear laughter in the background. It is none other than.  
  
"Myotismon!" Takato,Rika and Henry cried out in unison.  
  
"But I thought you were just a legend." Takato said surprised.  
  
"Well I'm real and here to have revenge. Now who will be the first to go?He asked."How about that girl over there,the one with the ponytail.He said pointing at Rika as he lunged at her.  
  
"Diamond storm" Renamon called trying to block but to no avail. She screamed out in pain as she felt the full force of the attack.  
  
"What a weakling,Oh well it just makes it all the easier for me."Myotismon exclaimed as he continued to make his way over to the scared stiff not to mention shaken tamer.She felt so helpless there so she did the only thing that came to her mind,she screamed.  
  
*****************  
  
Meanwhile in the park. "Huh? Kenta did you hear that?"Kazu asked his friend.They had been playing the card game for an hour straight now.  
  
"Yup I heard it."Kenta responded.  
  
"Good then I'm not imagining it." Kazu said.  
  
"Shouldn't we check it out Kazu?"Guardromon asked.  
  
"Fine" Kazu said as he and Kenta along with their digimon started to run the direction of the sound.  
  
*****************  
  
"Huh"Calumon said hearing her scream.  
  
"What's wrong Calumon?" Jeri asked.  
  
"Something bad is going to happen" he responded as he flew away. Not wanting to be left out, Jeri followed.  
  
*****************  
  
"Grrr." Cyberdramon growled, sensing a digimon.  
  
"What is it buddy?" Ryo asked his partner.  
  
"....Digimon..." Was all Cyberdramon said before he flew off with Ryo.  
  
******************  
  
"Suzie I have to go, I sense a digimon." Lopmon told her partner.  
  
"Wait Lopmon I'll go with you" Suzie said grabbing her coat and digivice as she ran out the door.  
  
*****************  
  
"Impmon where are you going" Mako and Ai chorused.  
  
"I have to go my friends are in trouble." Impmon told the twins.  
  
"Then this time we'll go with you" The twins said  
  
"Oh alright" Impmon said as he finally gave up.  
  
******************  
  
"Rika watch out." Takato yelled stepping in front of Myotismon. That shook Rika out of her shock.  
  
"Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!" she screamed as she watched him get pushed roughly out of the way.  
  
******************  
  
What will happen to Takato? Find out next time on 'Friends Forever'  
  
Me: Yup, another chapter completed.  
  
Rika: Why did you make me the damsel in distress?  
  
Me: Because you asked me to get you and your gogglehead together so I did.  
  
Rika: Oh right I did ask you that.  
  
*Takato comes in*  
  
Takato:Good thing too cause I'm her hero.  
  
Me: Right.Oh ya and Rukato Forever 


	3. Dark to light

Chapter 3  
  
Disclaimer : I do not own Digimon or any of the character used in this story.  
  
Me : Hey Sorry I took so long.This story is dedicated to all those people who reviewed and all those Rukato fans and authors out there. It's also dedicated to you Rukato fans out there.For waiting so long.  
  
Calumon : Can I have some cream puffs?  
  
Me : Sure . (Gives Calumon a big bag of cream puffs )  
  
Calumon : Yipee ! I love cream puffs ! I love Cream puffs !  
  
Me: Care to introduce this chapter ?  
  
Calumon : Only if we play after.( Gives the cutest puppy eyes)  
  
Me: Okay.Oh yaa. I nearly forgot to tell you that this is the beginning of a crossover.  
  
Calumon: Okay Dokie then everybody, here's the newest chapter.  
  
*********************************  
  
Last time: The Tamers meet their first foe. Myotismon .It seems that Myotismon wanted revenge on The Tamers for some strange reason He picked Rika as his first victim and had started to advance on her . Renamon had tried to protect her but he had been too strong for her.So Rika did the only thing she could. She screamed. Somehow it was so loud that the other Tamers and their digimon heard it and hurried to help.Unfortunately time had been an essence and Takato being brave had stepped in front of Myotismon only to dissapear.  
  
**********************************  
  
"Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rika screamed, not sure what to think of it. "I can't believe he just did that. It's all my fault."  
  
"Takatomon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Guilmon shouted, his best friend had just sacrificed himself to protect a fellow Tamer."He's gone"  
  
" Takato!!!!!!!!!!!!"Henry echoed. "Why did he do that? "  
  
" Well now, why the sad faces, now you know what I can do. All you need to do is hand over the girl." Myotismon exclaimed.  
  
Just then the rest of the Tamers arrived.  
  
" Guardian Barrage " Guardromon said launching his attack.  
  
"Nice work Guardromon." Kazu said  
  
" Is that your best shot, cause that was pathetic!" Myotismon exclaimed.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
************************************  
  
" Whoa! Where am I?" Takato asked no one in particular."Guilmon?" he yelled into the darkness."Rika?" "Gee where is everybody, I sure hope Rika's alright." he thought.  
  
"Um excuse me but who are you?" said a voice from the darkness.  
  
Takato turned around.What he saw shocked him. Around him were all the Original Digidestined with the exceptions of T.K and Kari. Having all eyes locked on him, not to mention that they were the digidestined,he suddenly felt nervous.  
  
" M-My na-name is Tak-Takato" he stuttered out.  
  
" Nice to meet ya Takato. By the way, Nice Goggles. Seems to me you were born to be a leader. My name is Tai." Tai said extending out his hand.  
  
Takato still being nervous shook Tai's hand but didn't say he already knew all of their names.  
  
" Seems like you're going to grow up like Tai . Having the goggles and all . My name's Sora. " Sora said.giving one of her rarest smiles.  
  
"Wow! Two of the best complements in my whole life . And to think that they are from the Digidestined. Takato thought, feeling pretty happy.  
  
" Prodigious, where did you come from ? Another demension maybe? By the way my name is Izzy." Izzy said  
  
"Izzy . Stop it. I doubt he knows where we are either." , Mimi said scolding Izzy.," Hi there Takato , my name is Mimi. Oh and don't worry about Izzy he loves his computer so much he won't have time to bother you with his questions. " Mimi said giving him a reassuring smile.  
  
" My name is Joe. I 'm a pretty good doctor for my age. So if you hurt yourself come to me and I'll help you." Joe said smiling.  
  
" And last but not least, me.Hi my name is Matt. I'm a famous singer at my school. If you want , you can come to on of my concerts. And if you want you can bring your girlfriend. That is if you have a girlfriend. Matt said with a smile as Takato had started to blush.  
  
That was when Takato noticed that his new friends were starting to grow younger.  
  
" Huh? What's happening to you guys?" he asked  
  
"What do you mean?" They asked in confusion.  
  
" Look at yourselves!" he told them.  
  
When they looked at themselves, they realized that they were now wearing the same clothes as they had when they first met their digimon. Takato then remembered that this had happened in the 3rd digimon movie.  
  
" Uh oh!" Takato exclaimed.  
  
**********************************  
  
" Why are we little kids again? " Davis asked Willis.  
  
" Kokomon wanted me to go back in time to when the virus attacked him." Willis responded.  
  
"Then let's do it." Davis said.  
  
" Golden-armour energize!" Davis and Willis exclaimed.  
  
"Rapidmon"  
  
"Magnamon"  
  
***********************************  
  
" Guardromon no !!!!!!!" Kazu screamed out as Guardromon was engulfed in a bright light or so he thought.  
  
Rika who had not been thinking clearly had accidently stepped into the way of the in-coming attack. When she finally realized what was happening it was too late. But she managed to think about the bright side,her last thoughts before she dissapeared were, " Hang on Takato, here I come ."  
  
When the bright light dissapeared they noticed that Guardromon was still there. Instead of being deleted, he was just dizzy.  
  
" Guardromon are you okay? Kazu asked his partner.  
  
" Look at all the pretty birdies ." Guardromon replied since he was still a bit out of it.  
  
" Glad you're alright. But if you didn't get hit, than who did?" Kazu asked.  
  
" Hey guys doesn't it look like there are some people missing? Kenta asked.  
  
" Where are Takato and Rika ?" Jeri asked, worried cause they were her best friends.  
  
" I guess that Rika is the one missing .", Henry said ,"Since Takato already dissapeared."  
  
" Chumly's gone?",Kazu asked , "How?"  
  
" Well Myotismon tried to take Rika away, so Takato went to protect her. Myotismon pushed him, I'm guessing it was one of his attacks. Then he just dissapeared." Henry replied.  
  
" Henwy where did they go?" Suzie asked her older brother.  
  
" Who knows Suzie, who knows." , Henry replied., " But right now we have to finish the battle."  
  
**************************************  
  
" Let's do this Rapidmon." Magnamon said.  
  
" Right." Rapidmon replied. As they entered the corrupted digimon.  
  
In a couple of seconds they had freed the digimon.And had been able to return to their normal age . Sadly though they had to go seperate ways. On the bright side when Willis was on his way home Kokomon had returned and this time he wasn't corrupted. Unfortunatly for them their battle wasn't over.It was only a small part of it. For he would be fighting another evil digimon with a bigger pack of kids.  
  
***************************************  
  
" Where am I?" Rika wondered. Staring out into the darkness." The last thing I remember is walking into Myotismon's attack."  
  
" Rika? " a voice she recognized called out from behind her.She spun around quickly." Hey there, did you miss me?"  
  
" Takato!" she replied embracing him in a hug.  
  
" I take that as a yes." he said his cheeks growing hot as well as his happy meter going to an all time high.  
  
"So you do have a girl friend ! And her name is Rika too." Tai said smiling with an evil glint in his eye.  
  
" Huh? You've got it all wrong Tai." Takato replied.  
  
" Yeah, listen to the goggle head. He knows what he's talking about. Rika said also trying to help Takato out.Not to mention herself.  
  
It was then that Takato saw that they had became their normal age again.  
  
" Hey guys you're back to normal." Takato said.  
  
"Yeah we know that already.", Matt said.," So are you and you girl friend, going to come to my concert?"  
  
" For the last time Matt. Me and Rika are just friends." Takato replied.  
  
" Sure you are." Matt said smiling cooly.  
  
" Okay then Matt. Then I guess your girlfriend must be Jun Motomiya. Rika said trying to stifle a laugh.  
  
" No!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Matt said., " Wait a minute how do you know her, or me for that reason?"  
  
" Didn't goggle head tell you ?"Rika said, " Back home you guys are just a t.v show."  
  
"Um no, actually he didn't.", Tai said.," What are we like on t.v.?"  
  
" Well for one thing, I think that you are Takato's idle." Rika replied.  
  
" What makes you think that Rika?" Tai asked.  
  
" Well one thing is the goggles." Rika said  
  
" Hey I think the look good on me. Besides they're traditional."Takato said.  
  
" I agree with Takato." Tai said." They are like a part of me."  
  
" You are both leaders of a digimon team. You guys have crushes on the tomboyish girl on your team." Rika said trying hard not to blush." And you both bring out the evil in your digimon."  
  
" I may just have a new friend. And she is exactly like me!" Sora exclaimed , running over to Rika. "Hey there Rika. My nam's Sora but I guess you know that already." She said smiling as she extended her hand.  
  
Rika shook it and for the first time in a long time she smiled.  
  
" Girls, you think we'll ever get them?" Tai asked.  
  
" Nope." Takato replied.  
  
" Now that it's over let's go to my concert." Matt said.  
  
" Yeah!!!" Everybody exclaimed.  
  
At that moment all the darkness dissapeared, to be replaced by light. Shielding themselves they saw that they had broke the barrier between light and dark.  
  
******************************************  
  
" Watch out guys this may be our toughest battle yet." Henry whispered to the rest of the Tamers.  
  
******************************************  
  
What will happen to Henry and the rest of the tamers.? Will Takato and Rika ever make it back home? And more on the next part of ' Friends Forever'  
  
Me: There goes another chapter. Finally completed.  
  
Rika: Finally . I was starting to think you forgot about us.  
  
Takato: Yeah, me too.  
  
Me : Sorry.  
  
Calumon: Can we play tag now?  
  
Me: Okay. And Rukato Forever/Itsumademo  
  
Calumon: Make sure to read + review please.( gives Puppy eyes) 


End file.
